


Snoot Full Of Honeybees

by CaitClandestine



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: M/M, SWS is mentioned in passing and Kellic is probably a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitClandestine/pseuds/CaitClandestine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quest for more wine leads to Mike discovering that Tony is allergic to bees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snoot Full Of Honeybees

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been sitting in my to do list forever and mostly I just wanted to move it to the done list so it's not the greatest

Mike pulls his car into the start of their latest tour feeling refreshed, ready to face the world and have a damn good time doing it. He always does, loves his job and the band and this life that had a one in a million chance of working out but there's something a little different about this tour compared to the multitude of others they've done.

This time he's got a Tony. They've always had Tony, obviously, but somewhere between recording Collide and moving into his very own house he'd managed to confess his feelings toward the other man and by some miracle those feelings had been reprociated and now, three months and a lot of extremely excellent sex later, here they are. 

He helps Tony grab their bags out of the back before pulling him backwards and kissing him deeply, something they'll have to cut back on if they're to maintain their privacy. Neither of them want to be outsed just yet. It's far more fun to watch Vic and Kellin dance around each other like Kellic isn't real.

It hasn't been an easy adjustment for them, Vic overprotective of him and Jaime of Tony and it's taken more than a few heated discussions and conversations over whiskey to get everyone settled, assure them that they're grown ass men and they can handle themselves, that they want this.

Jaime's still not entirely sold, but Mike knows that there's still things Tony keeps hidden from them, things so dark sometimes he's not sure he ever wants to know. 

“Guys!” Jaime appears, coffee in hand (A very bad idea for this hour of the morning) and a pink iced donut in the other, pulling them each into awkward no-handed hugs.

“Go away” Tony grumbles, having not had his coffee yet but they all know he doesn't really mean it, especially when Jaime wordlessly hands over his cup.

Across the parking lot Vic's truck pulls in and Jaime promptly turns heel and leaves them, flailing his arms as Vic comes dangerously close before slamming on the breaks. 

“God” Mike groans, “I'm tired already”

Tony just sips at his coffee, eyes lidded in the sweetest way. “You love it” He murmurs, “You know you do”

Mike makes a non-committal noise and starts dragging their stuff towards the bus. (He totally does)

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“We're gonna go pick up the food, don't drown Jaime in the lake” Vic informs him some two weeks later, everyone having decided that the spring weather combined with a day off was call for a massive tour picnic by some lake whose name he forgot the second he was told.

It's not that bad actually, theirs and Sleepings tour managers had called a bunch of places in town to order food, they've got a bit of a bonfire going and plenty of beer. Jaime's with his other half Justin, the two of them sitting on one of the little wharves and throwing bits of corn chip at the hapless ducks in the water below.

Most of the crew is across the other side of said lake, having looked up some stupid website saying there's either ghosts or bears over there in the woods. Mike doesn't really care for either and it's nice to just have Tony with him, the two of them sprawled out on a blanket, red cups of wine in hand.

Spring has indeed sprung, there's a ridiculous amount of wildflowers, which somehow Mike knows that later on when everyones had a few will no doubt be turned into handmade flower crowns or something equally as Instagram filter worthy. The grass is a bright green and there's no clouds in the sky as he leans back against the pillow he's made for himself out of one of Vic's many, many weird and wonderful (But always surprisingly comfy) coats.

He tangles his barefeet with Tony's, rests a hand on his knee.

“This is nice” He says quietly, not wanting to ruin their moment.

Tony shifts, lies down beside him, head on Mike's chest.

“It is” Tony agrees, “Almost like home”

They're somewhere in Wisconsin, but yeah, Tony's kind of right. Almost like home.

A bird chirps from above them, sings a little song that sounds sweet but is probably the bird version of a naked stripper or some shit. Mike downs the rest of his wine, feels around for the bottle. They'd stolen it from Gabe, who'd already been quite busy with it and annoyingly enough one drink each and it's gone.

He looks hopefully at Tony, who rolls his eyes and merely sits up enough so he can down the rest in his cup.

“I hate you” Mike says with an overdramatic pout, “Now I have to get up”

Tony shifts back beside him, trails a hand across Mike's hip.

“Sucks to be you”

“I'll give you five bucks to go to the bus and hit up my stash”

Mike has a secret stash that isn't so secret since everyone knows about it but still, he likes the illusion. And no one touches his really good stuff, which he thinks a picnic slash date deserves. He likes be classy for Tony.

“Ten” Tony bargains.

“Fine” Mike agrees, because he really cannot be bothered to move.

Tony moves more slowly than a guy should who just made an easy ten dollars but Mike can hardly complain, he does love to see Tony go, the little wiggle in his walk as he heads across the wildflowers back to the bus.

He gets about halfway before he yelps and Mike starts, surging upward and looking up at Tony who's got one foot lifted in the air, head bent to inspect it and fuck, now he's got to get up anyway.

“You right?” He calls out, getting to his feet. He didn't step on anything prickly on his way over, but Tony often has the kind of luck that would lead to him getting a footful of something.

Tony's still staring at his foot when Mike arrives at his side, pushes his hands out of the way. There's nothing there, and under their feet is nothing but little blue flowers.

“Probably an ant” Mike announces, “Wine'll fix that right up”

He pats Tony's foot and his boyfriend obligingly puts it back down and honestly, Mike doesn't realise there's something wrong until he goes to walk back to their blanket and Tony's hand grabs onto his shirt and he actually, properly looks at him.

Tony's face is going red, his eyes wide and he looks panicked, not the typical reaction to being bitten by an ant and somewhere in the back of his mind Mike knows what this looks like but Tony beats him to it.

“Mike” He says, voice strangely breathless and thready, “I'm allergic to bees”

“What do you mean you're allergic to bees?” Mike repeats dumbly, unsure if he already knew this and just forgot or never knew at all. 

“Like, bad” Tony rasps and it's scary how out of it he sounds, lips abruptly swollen and Mike just flat out panics.

“Okay” He says as calmly as he can because he's suddenly having a flashback to one of those stupid emergency room shows Vic likes to watch and he fucking knows this is not a good thing. People die from being allergic to stuff like this.

“I need to, you need to, I” He doesn't know what to do. He's literally frozen, stuck here with Tony still holding onto his shirt.

“Jaime” Tony prompts, the red spreading down his chest, “Get Jaime”

Mike can do Jaime.

“Jaime!” He hollers, “Jaime!”

His voice carries enough that Jaime turns around, lifts a questioning arm in the air.

All Mike can do is wave his arms back, pointing at Tony. “Get the fuck over here!”

Jaime takes way too long to get to them, walking at first and then he seems to catch on that they might need him for something important as he starts to jog and still Mike can't move, can't do anything.

“Shit, Tony” Jaime says, “What the fuck”

“Shoulda worn shoes” Is Tony's slightly raspy reply and that seems to spur Jaime into action as he steps forward and in one swift movement picks Tony up bridal style, shifts him and then starts toward the bus at an almost run.

“Call 911” He says, as Mike runs to keep up, digs in his pocket for his phone and dials with shaking fingers, Jaime's voice so serious he knows it's not a joke.

It rings out and Mike realises he doesn't even know where they are.

“Where the fuck are we” He says as they reach the bus, reaching over to yank the door open for Jaime, “What the fuck do I even say?”

“Get them to track your phone” Jaime says smoothly, turning sideways so he can get Tony up the steps, “And tell them he's allergic to bees, obviously”

Well duh, Mike's not a complete moron. That said, he doesn't really function well in any kind of emergency situation. In a movie he'd be the woman on the sidelines incoherently screaming. The line picks up and he can barely get out what state they're in and Jaime drops Tony onto one of the lounges in the front of the bus.

“You're actually useless” Jaime says brusquely, grabbing the phone from his hands, “Go hand hold, maybe get his shirt off”

Okay, that Mike can do. Tony looks impossibly awful, lips swollen and red and his eyes wide as he stares at him with a look of panic that Mike's sure mirrors his own. 

“Hey” He says, “You're gonna be fine?” He tries for soothing but it comes out as a wavery question instead.

Tony manages to nod bouncily at him, hands going to the collar of his t-shit of and okay, right. 

Jaime's speaking a mile a minute into the phone before he's disappearing into the bunk area and as Mike pulls Tony's shirt up his whole chest his flushed a bright pink and Tony pats at his shoulder as he tosses it away.

“M'okay” He says raspily, “Jaime”

Mike's never been this thankful for Jaime ever and he'd probably tell him except that he hasn't come back yet. 

“Jaime?” He calls, voice shaky because what's he supposed to do now?

“Tony!” Jaime's voice comes yelling back, “Where the fuck did you put it this time?”

There's several thuds as Jaime appears to be re-arranging their junk-bunk.

“Tony!” Jaime calls again, coming back out to them and his face is calm but Mike can see how wide his eyes are, as he rubs at the back of his head. “I fucking told you you should let me carry one because if they're both with Kevin we're fucked, you know that?”

Mike doesn't know what it is they need but he doesn't appreciate the idea that they're fucked. He doesn't need ot hear that. They're fine, Tony's going to be fine. They're not that far out of town.

Tony coughs raspily, “Shut up” He says, “My bike bag”

Tony has this ridiculous green with little purple butterflies little zip-up bag that he usually uses on his proper bike that he's brought with him to use on their BMX's to carry bottles of water and phones and stuff, especially Vic's phone, because his brother looses it constantly.

Jaime huffs and heads towards the door of the the bus and soon enough Mike can hear the un-oiled squeal of the underbus doors being opened. Fuck, they've got so much fucking stuff in there jammed in you can never find what you need when you need it.

“What do you need?” He finds himself asking as Tony takes Jaime's advice to heart and reaches for his hand, sweaty, clammy fingers curling around his own and it's all Mike can do to hold them back. 

“E-pi-pen” Tony says, and Mike doesn't have a damn clue, the blank expression clearly registering on his face because Tony makes a weird little choking noise.

“You know, like to” He continues, finishing his sentence by using his other hand to mime holding something and stabbing it into his thigh and oh, Mike's seen those things before. Vic watches a lot of documentaries. 

Jaime finally returns, face flushed. “Right at the fucking bottom” He grumbles, and Mike wants to hit him. Trust Jaime to find time to complain in the middle of a crisis.

Tony's grip on his hand gets tighter as Jaime drops to his knees beside them, fumbling with shrink wrapped plastic and it's all Mike can do not to wrench it from him and tear it off with his teeth. His job is Tony and hand holding, as Jaime had made clear. 

“Any time now, Jaims” Tony wheezes and the red is everywhere now, splotchy patches all over him and the last time Mike was this frightened, this panicked it was 2008 and he'd snuck down to the basement to have a stealthy cigarette and found Vic already there, rope around his throat and by some miracle chair still beneath his feet. He shudders at the memory, tries to focus back on Tony, who's right here in front of him and is going to be just fine. Completely fine.

“Count of three, yeah?” Jaime asks and Tony's nodding, hands squeezing tighter and he turns his head away, sweaty forehead pressed against Mike's shoulder.

Jaime's reaching for Tony's leg then, large palm curled over his knee as he holds the epi-pen in his other hand and though Mike has a fundamental understanding of what's going to happen it still seems alien. 

Jaime doesn't drag it out, just meets his eyes for a moment, forehead creased with a worry that still isn't evident in his voice, not even a waver as he counts.

“One, two - “ He doesn't make three, is pressing the needle down, striaght through Tony's jeans without hesitation and Tony yelps and tries to pull his leg up and Mike can't help but wonder how many times this has happened for Jaime to know exactly what do and be so calm about doing this. 

Jaime holds it place for a few seconds and Tony's let his head fall back, neck stil bright red as he breathes loudly, sucking in lungfuls of air and then Jaime's rubbing his hand over the spot. 

“Better, yeah?”

It takes Tony a few more seconds, but “Fuck, yes” He manages and Mike feels the panic inside him lessen a little. This is good. Tony's not to suffocate on them now. Tony's trying to wiggle out of his grip then, hands reaching clumsily for Jaime and Jaime obliging, pulling the smaller man against him, using Tony's discarded t-shirt to wipe the sweat from his forehead.

“Can you get a bottle of water and a towel?” Jaime asks and Mike does, heading to the fridge on shaky legs before he drops back down beside Tony, Jaime helping him drink and Tony's still kind of awful looking as he wipes the sweat away from his chest with the towel, still breathing way too fast to be normal.

Tony 's eyes are bright though, as he shifts a little and rests his head on Mike's shoulder.

“He'll be fine” Jaime assures gently, hand coming to pat him on the shoulder. “They'll check him out at the hospital, get him some good drugs, tell him he's an idiot for not wearing shoes in the middle of a damn field of wildflowers and then we'll be right back here and you can spoon and look at each other in that gross romantic way you do”

Mike's not entirely convinced, Jaime has always a tendency to make things sound far better than they actually are which is great when they're in the middle of say, Warped with no air conditioning and running out of beer and he suggests they just drink whiskey and buy a kiddie pool to fill with ice but right now, when it comes to his boyfriends health he just can't be as chill and confident about it.

“Tell your boyfriend you'll be fine” Jaime demands, “He's making that sad face that Vic makes and it's not a good look on him”

Hell no, Mike is not making the Vic face. The Vic face is awful.

“Mikey” Is all Tony says at first, hand fumbling for his and linking their fingers together, “You know i'm never getting you a drink again, right?”


End file.
